


Wish Granted

by Mnemo_ink



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Human Experimentation, Implied Violence, M/M, Manip, Vengeance Demon(s), possible futures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink
Summary: One of Buffy's vengeance demon finds their way into the Brotherhood after the events of Cuba, waiting to grant someone's wish in the most chaotic way possible.





	Wish Granted

_Getting close to the Brotherhood had been so easy. She just had to show her true face and she was welcomed with no questions asked. She didn’t know yet who would make the wish but she was sure of one thing: the result would be… spectacular._


End file.
